Stuff happens when you are in love
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: Un Viejo conocido regresa. Desde el torneo que no se sabia nada de el, pero ahora ha vuelto en busca del equipo Urameshi, por una persona en especial. Pero no por los motivos que todos creen.


Stuff happens when you are in love 

Un Viejo conocido regresa. Desde el torneo que no se sabia nada de el, pero ahora ha vuelto en busca del equipo Urameshi, por una persona en especial. Pero no por los motivos que todos creen.

Romance/humor/general

Contenido Yaoi, ya fuiste avisado tu homo fóbico ¬¬

Holis! Como les va? Espero que bien. Yo ya termine con mi primer cuatrimestre y ahora llego el receso. Tengo un poco mas de tiempo para escribir fics, pero igual tengo que leer a full si señor u.u a alguien les gusta las tragedias griegas? Tal vez mas adelante haga alguna parodia de yuyu, no se, ganas no me falta pero no tengo idea de cómo empezar ¬¬

Y bueno, pronto subiré el capi de mi otro fic pero no me gusto como me quedo el otro así que van a tener que esperar. Mientras le dejo esto, que en principio fue para destresarme de los otros fics, es que para poder escribir algo siempre lo dejo un día o dos y después lo retomo con la cabeza fresca, que pesada no? me da fatiga –0-

Y como me pareció chistosito acá lo subo. Una idea rara pero que me pareció atractiva. Ustedes decidan. Los dejo tranquilos n-n

Yu Yu Hakusho no es de mi propiedad, pero ya estoy entablando amistad con el señor Yoshijiro, haber si en una de esas me los regala XD

Tu homofobico ya te advertí que esto tiene contenido Yaoi, relaciones entre chicos, no lemons, pero si sentimientos, así que si no te gusta no es mi problema, entendido?

ººººº

Capitulo 1

Cual podría ser el comienzo de esta historia?

Podría decir primero que todo era perfecto. Bueno no tanto, sino estaríamos en el paraíso, en el mundo utópicamente perfecto. Pero si todo iba bastante bien.

Una era de paz entre humanos y demonios había comenzado. Con algunos disturbios por parte del Reikai, con un ataque terrorista, pero rápidamente controlados.

Que? Sobre nuestros tan conocidos personajes? Que fue de ellos?

Pues empecemos por los no tan populares.

Kooenma y Botan, trabajando como siempre lo habían echo desde que el primer humano murió en la tierra, aunque no porque ellos quisieran o por ser aburridos, pero controlar y recibir las almas de los dos mundos (Makai y Ningenkai) es un trabajo de tiempo completo, es mas de toda una vida, pero por suerte en el reino de las almas nadie esta, lo que se diría en términos humanos, vivo. De todas formas de vez en cuando tomaban formas vivientes y se tomaban vacaciones de unos días para pasarla con sus recientes amigos.

Ya pasando al plano de los monos sin pelo que se auto definen como seres pensantes y racionales, los homo sapiens o humanos mas humildemente recibieron con bastante calma la fusión de los reinos.

Claro que la mayoría de ellos no se daban demasiada cuenta,(Miko: tipo Hombres de Negro XD) solo algunas ciudades. Ya no fuera a ser que se hiciera una tercera guerra mundial, poco a poco se iba diluyendo la noticia.

Acercándonos a una de estas ciudades, en Japón, mas exactamente en el distrito de Sarihashiki, es en donde viven la mayoría de nuestros protagonistas.

En un templo fuera de la cuidad vive la anciana maestra Genkai, quien ya bastante anciana pero todavía con diez años de vida por delante al menos. Sentada en la sala de estar con una buena taza de te como todas las mañanas, suspiraba satisfecha. Un poco mas al costado una chica joven de tez clara leía entretenida una novela de amor. Su pelo de un color verde aguamarina y unos grandes ojos rojos, cálidos, tratándose de Yukina, el hada de hielo o koorime que vivía junto con la maestra para que no estuviera tan sola.

A cambio de su estadía, la koorime se encargaba de todos los quehaceres de la casa-templo, como mantener el jardín-bosque-de-los-espectros, cocinar a la antigua, limpiar el suelo de madera a mano, y bañar a la anciana maestra con una esponja, estas algunas de las tareas.

Afuera acostado bajo un árbol un gran ave azul con unas antenitas saliéndole de la nuca dormía tranquilamente, su nombre Puu. Animal exótico, y muy simpático y amigable que jugaban con todo el mundo.

Ahora nos adentramos a la ciudad antes mencionada.

Allí todos con profesiones comunes como el resto de la gente. Para empezar vamos con la familia Urameshi, compuesta por dos miembros: Atsuko Urameshi y Yusuke del mismo apellido. Del padre nada se sabe, solo que quiso mucho a su familia y por x razón dejo a su familia, de vez en cuando se encuentra con Atsuko para irse de parranda por allí sin que el hijo se de cuenta, si lo hiciera probablemente terminaría matándolo en alguna pelea.

Ocupando todavía ese departamento, al que se mudaron cuando su casa fue incendiada. No eran personas muy limpias ni responsables, la casa llena de porquerías y envases de comida rápida. Claro, con una madre que sale de fiesta todas las noches y un hijo que lo único le gusta son las peleas, en especial contra demonios poderosos.

El, que al menos tenia un sentido un poco mas desarrollado de responsabilidad, aun continua estudiado y después se va trabajar a un puesto de comida ambulante. Cada tanto iba a ayudarle su novia Keiko Yukimura. Se la pasan peleando todo el tiempo si, pero se nota que se quieren de verdad.

El mejor amigo de Yusuke, Kuwabara Kazuma se dedicaba actualmente a estudiar en la universidad, y con su hermana Seiryu detrás de el para darle un buen golpe cuando lo necesitara. De vez en cuando suele ir al templo a visitar a la ya citada koorime, llevándole siempre flores y libros románticos. Se notaba a kilómetros que estaba enamorado de la chica, pero ella era lenta en estos temas.

El tercer protagonista, pelirrojo de ojos verde, siempre idolatrado por todos Kurama, de nombre humano Suiichi Minamino. Padre biológico fallecido, con un nueva padrastro y hermano también de nombre Suiichi. Estudios secundarios terminados, actualmente trabajando en la fabrica de su padrastro.

Con una historia interesante, solía ser el mas conocido ladrón del makai, Youko Kurama, renacido y reformado. Y con una gran lista de admiradoras enamoradas. Mudado recientemente de su hogar a un departamento.

Ah! Y que no se me olvide, mejor amigo (Miko: nótese que lo pongo entre comillas, entienden "comillas" XD) de nuestro cuarto protagonista.

Saldremos de esta aburrida y mediocre realidad que tanto estamos acostumbrados y nos dirigiremos al otro reino, mucho mas interesante y emocionante, el Makai.

Un mundo enorme y de indeterminada forma. Con los cielos permanentemente plagados de nubes naranjas y rojas con truenos. Aunque de vez en cuando en la noche se despejaba lo suficiente para poder verse una maravillosa luna llena.

Un lugar bastante mas natural que su otro compañero. Bosques de gran extensión, plantas de muchos tipos desde las comunes hasta la come-demonios. Pueblos y ciudades esparcidos por todos lados, manteniendo el delicado equilibrio con la naturaleza.

Observemos ahora. Una gran construcción con forma de insecto, una especie de fortaleza errante. Este era el hogar de uno de los demonios mas conocidos, que pudo llegar a ser el rey del makai, buen en este caso reina. La youkai Mukuro, una mujer con la mitad del cuerpo quemado.

Ella era la encargada de liderar a los demonios que debían devolver a los ningens que se perdían aquí. Se la pasaba casi todo el día costada en su habitación, de vez en cuando levantándose para ir a entrenar con su numero uno entre sus guerreros.

Su guerrero numero uno se encontraba durmiendo tranquilo en una gran árbol a unos kilómetros de distancia de la fortaleza.

Este demonio se trata de Hiei, el cuarto protagonista. Hacia tiempo que venia trabajando para Mukuro, cumpliendo sus misiones. Ahora ya no era de su interés esto tampoco. Si venia a visitar a la mujer demonio, especialmente para entrenar, era buenos amigos por tener caracteres parecidos.

Trabajaba para tener la mente ocupada. Pero estaba pasando por una fase de la vida en la que no sabia que quería hacer. Estaba muy aburrido.

Y así damos por terminada nuestra introducción y es aquí, con este youkai medio koorime, con quien empezamos con la historia de este fic.

Aquella mañana Mukuro le había dado el encargo de buscar a cierto demonio que le había vendido un lindo collar. Era una mujer después de todo, pero el muy idiota cometió la osadía de darle uno falso. Así que le encargo cortarle la cabeza.

Le había tomado no mas de tres horas, una misión muy rápida para su gusto, y allí estaba durmiendo en aquel árbol a falta de tener otra cosa que hacer.

La claridad de la mañana le hizo tener que abandonar el mundo de los sueños. Con un gran bostezo estiro todos los miembros de su cuerpo, sus brazos y sus piernas. Se refregó los ojos un poco húmedos a causa del sueño.

Miro distraídamente a su alrededor, a la verde vegetación. Todo muy silencioso salvo por los usuales sonidos de los animales y los pájaros en la vegetación. Todo tan tranquilo, tan pacifico, tan aburrido.

Cuando se esta solo no hay demasiado que te pueda entretener. Hiei pensó sus posibilidades del día de hoy. Uno: seguir durmiendo. Dos: ir con Mukuro a la fortaleza. O tres: ir al ningenkai a ver al zorro idiota.

Y ahora las contras. Uno: no es bueno seguir durmiendo, te hace ser un holgazán, y no quería ser un holgazán. Dos: si iba con Mukuro, seguro le daría mas misiones estúpidas, o peor aun, se pondría a conversar con el. Tres: a quien le gusta tener que pasar el tiempo en compañía de los apestosos humanos? No a los demonios como el, pero el zorro se quejaba de que no iba a visitarlo, y talvez tendría nieve dulce.

Seria la tercera opción.

Se puso de pie en la rama y salto al suelo, a cien metros de altura, pero aterrizando con la gracia y delicadeza de un gato. Con un movimiento de su cabeza hizo crujir los huesos de su cuello contracturados por apoyar la cabeza en el tronco.

Con un suspiro satisfecho camino, el portal quedaba muy cerca, no hacia falta tener que saltar hasta allá ni tampoco tenia prisa. Iría con calma disfrutando del la vista y de los aromas de la naturaleza...

**Crack!**

Dirigiendo sus ojos de rubí hacia el origen del ruido, con su increíble velocidad corto al árbol que tenia atrás de el con su katana. Se pudo ver un fino haz de luz a través del tronco y el árbol cayo para un costado con un gran estruendo. Una pequeña bandada de pájaros salió volando.

Hiei se quedo atento esperando que fuera lo que estuviera allí saliera a dar la cara, con una mirada fría e insensible capto como se sacudía una rama. Tenso el cuerpo sosteniendo con firmeza su espada y... una rana salto al medio del camino.

El youkai vio como la rana de tres ojos daba unos saltos mas y caía a un arrojo paralelo al camino. Abajo los brazos, algo decepcionado y guardo el arma en su vaina.-Hn...-dijo frunciendo el ceño. Retomo su camino hacia el portal.

Ya varios metros alejado no vio a la figura de un hombre saliendo con dificultad de abajo del árbol. Lamentándose y sosteniéndose la espalda.

Mas tarde, ya mediodía iba ahora las veredas de cemento de la ciudad, con todos los autos pasando a su lado, en la calle obviamente, aunque hubo varias ocasiones en las que Kuwabara y Yusuke quisieron enseñarle a cruzar la calle, pero a lo largo. El nunca lo había entendido pero Kurama se había molestado mucho con los dos tontos.

Sus sensibles sentidos captaron un objeto que se cercaba. Y con una increíble velocidad lo atrapo en el aire, quien hubiera estado viendo, le habría parecido que la pelota que atrapo Hiei se hubiera desvanecido en el aire, y terminado directamente en la mano del chico. Hiei vio curioso el objeto redondo amarillo con puntos rojos, colores que detestaba.

Un suave tirón de su capa lo hizo bajar la cabeza, un chiquillo de unos cinco años mas o menos lo estaba mirando.-Es mi pelota.-dijo con un poco de timidez, impresionado por la confianza que despedía la actitud del demonio.

-Si?

-Si. Me la puede devolver señor... por favor.-agrego lo ultimo en voz baja.

Hiei, que no tenia ni el mas mínimo interés en el objeto se lo dio. En el chiquillo afloro una gran sonrisa. Después de todo había usado las palabras que el zorro le había enseñado.

-Muchas gracias señor.-le contesto alegremente el chiquillo para salir corriendo con la pelota. Hiei lo miro de reojo sin mucho interés. Se encogió de hombros y continuo su camino.

Abría seguido adelante para ir a encontrarse con el resto de sus compañeros tantei, sea en donde estuvieran, pero un chirrido de un vehículo-aparato-insecto-de-metal-etc sonó por sobre todos los ruidos del lugar. Se giro, encontrado con el chiquillo de la pelota en medio de la calle, que apenas si alzo la cabeza para ver como la parte delantera de un auto daría contra el.

Aun siendo como el era, no podía dejar morir a un niño ningen. Ya veía como lo verían Yukina y Kurama, que tanto amaban a los ningens, de seguro le darían una buena regañada.

Hubiera llegado a quitar al chico del camino pero una pareja de humanos que justo pasaba se les puso en medio. Terminaron los tres en el suelo, y la mujer chillo cuando vio el inminente accidente.

**CRASSSSSSSSSSSHHHH!!!**

"Demonios!" murmuro mentalmente el demonio de tres ojos. Pero de pronto la sorpresa e incredulidad le lleno la mente. En vez de un cuerpo en medio de la calle, vio a un enorme sujeto se había interpuesto en al camino y con sus brazos solamente detuve el vehículo. Este quedo estropeado, aplastado en la parte que el sujeto puso sus manos, con la silueta de los dedos impresa incluso. Vapor salía de debajo de la capota del motor y el hombre conductor tenia una cara de susto, con los ojos como platos y sus corneas reducidas a puntitos.

La pareja estaba en el mismo estado de shock, pero Hiei los ignoro. El enorme tipo se sacudió las manos se dirigió al niño humano.-No juegues en... eh... las calles. Es muy peligroso.

El chico solo se limito a admirarlo en silencio. El sujeto le dio la vuelta y lo empujo suavemente a la vereda de nuevo.-Ve a jugar al parque quieres?

-Si señor!-dijo como si nada hubiera sucedido, y corrió a la plaza. El gran hombre sonrió, se acomodo la gorra que traía puesta, se volteo para marcharse a hacer lo que había estado haciendo anteriormente, pero se tropezó como el bajo demonio y su mirada inquisidora.

-Eso fue sorprendente.-dijo Hiei con mirada seria, los brazos cruzados.

-De veras lo crees!... digo... Solo cumplía con mi trabajo.-el hombre se acomodo mejor la gorra que le cubría los ojos.

-Demasiado bien para un ningen.-Hiei arqueo la ceja. Ese sujeto se le hacia familiar pero no sabia bien de donde. Se le acerco unos pasos para verlo mejor.

-Si... bueno... losientoperotengocosasquehacernosvemos-dijo sin tomar aire y se fue corriendo levantando un nube de polvo, aunque estaban en el pavimento. El demonio lo vio alejarse, sin entender nadita de nada.

- O.oU... Hn ¬¬- y continuo su camino.

En la esquina de la calle el tipo con la gorra se asomaba, y miraba como el chico de negro continuaba su camino. Suspiro, tenia un leve rubor en su cara.

Ya había pasado rato que caminaba y no los encontraba por ninguna parte. Su paciencia tenia un limite muy muy muy pero muy delgado. Suerte para el mundo que Yusuke y Kuwabara estuvieran en una esquina comprando emparedados envueltos en bolsitas de plástico.

-Hiei! holas, como te a estado yendo!!!-se acerco Yusuke corriendo con su acostumbrada sonrisa. Se detuvo a centímetros del pelinegro, que ya se estaba preparando para golpearlo si lo tocaba.

-Hn-fue ya la usual respuesta del demonio.

-Eh si holas cuñadito ¬¬...-dijo con falsa alegría Kuwabara que le dacha un gran mordisco a su emparedado con algo de rabia.

Olvide mencionar que hacia poco tiempo que Yukina sabia que Hiei era el hermano perdido que por muchos años había estado buscando, su alma gemela hermana por la que había corrido peligros mortales, enfrentándose a la gélidas damas de hielo, los feroces demonios, y lo peor, las horribles, peludas y muy pegajosas arañas venenosas del mundo del mal (Miko: Wow esta chica es sorprendente O.oU)

Como lo supo, no me pregunten como fue porque cuando estábamos filmando esa escena nos descubrieron y su queridísimo hermano gemelo nos saco a patadas en el trasero de allí, amenazándonos con rostisarnos vivos ¬¬ pero el caso es que ya se sabia, y no lo tomo muy bien Kuwabara, que ya había planeado toda su vida con la koorime. Si se alegro de saber que Yukina no se había enamorado de Hiei (Miko: admitámoslos, ellos dos serian una linda pareja sino fueran hermanos n.n... esperen esto me da una idea... Que! Que me están viendo?! O.o! yo no fui nadie me vio nadie puede probarlo) pero dio el grito en el cielo cuando comprendió que seria pariente de su peor enemigo.

Si no se habían matado era por la promesa de la chica de que se llevarían bien, y hasta ahora se les estaba siendo muy difícil. Digamos que hubieran preferido lavar los interiores de Urameshi por toda la vida antes que darse tan siquiera un apretón de manos.

Y ahí estaba Yusuke en medio de la tensión que se había formado entre su mejor amigo y el pequeño demonio.

-Entonces... como te a tratado la vida eh? Hiei?-le pregunto en un intento de terminar con la maldita tensión que se podía cortar hasta con una tijera.-Por fin te conseguiste alguna novia eh?-le dio codazos y guiños de confianza.

Hiei ahora había cambia su objeto de odio al detective.-N.o.v.i.a.?-dijo lentamente. Yusuke se dio cuanta de lo que había echo. Y se echo para atrás esperando el mejor golpe del chico.

-Que es "novia"?-dijo con mirada inocente. Yusuke cayo al suelo.

-Je... jajajajaja! Ni siquiera sabe lo que es una novia jajajaja!-se rió el pelirrojo.-Que el enano tenga novia!? Eso pasara cuando el infierno se congele y vuele un cerdo! Jajajaja!-siguió diciendo si controlar lo que salía de su boca. Hiei al fin se había artado.

-Que se congele el infierno no se... PERO DE QUE VA A VOLAR UN CERDO ESO SI LO CREO!!!-grito a la vez que de una patada hacia que Kuwabara aprendiera a volar hasta el espacio.

-Wow, ya rompiste tu propio record, ya no lo alcanzo a ver.-Yusuke se cubrió los ojos del sol mientras veía a su amigo convertirse en una gran estrella XD. Justo allí era cuando su otro compañero pelirrojo entraba en escena.

-Hola chicos. Recién salgo del trabajo-saludo con su tan linda sonrisa.-Vaya, pocas veces se ven las estrellas de día.-dijo viendo al astro fugas, quien sabia si ya había entrado en orbita.

-Ja ja si n.nU- comento Yusuke sin querer decir nada.

-Hola Hiei. n.n-dijo muy contento dándole su sonrisa especial.

-Hn ¬¬ te tardaste, hace rato que ando por acá entre la basura.

-Lo siento, pero si me hubieras avisado antes, me retiraba mas temprano-se disculpo el zorro, que era capas de perdonarle todo a ese koorime.-Vamos a mi casa?

-Hn.-se puso a caminar, debía de querer decir si .

-Yo también voy, ya veo que cosas harían sin mi. De seguro Kurama se pondrá a contarte la historia del átomo o algo así.-comento Yusuke poniéndose en medio de las dos apariciones, sin llegar a ver la molestia en los ojos del zorro. De verdad que podía ser molesto el chico ese.

De repente el koorime se gira a unos arbustos.-YA ME TENES ARTO! HACE RATO QUE SE QUE ME VENIS SIGUIENDO POR QUE NO SALIS DE UNA VEZ!?

Los otros dos se quedaron perplejos, sin poder reaccionar. Y antes su presencia, los arbustos temblaron y un gran sujeto salió de ellos, con una remera celeste que se le ajustaba bastante bien y unos vaqueros, y una gorro de los yankes. El mismo que Hiei ya había visto haya en la calle.

Alzo la mano y sonrió avergonzado.-Hola disculpen, solo pasaba por aquí. Ya me voy.

Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso Hiei se lo impidió.-No vas a ningún lado hasta que me digas por que me estas siguiendo.

-Oye tu! Porque sigues a mi compañero chaparro eh?-dijo el detective ignorando la mirada del demonio que no le agrado el comentario.-Quien es chaparro? ¬¬

-Tranquilo que no hay nada de malo en eso n.n te hace ver adorable-le palmeo la cabeza. Kurama solo se limito a observar al tipo ese cuidadosamente. Se le hacia muy familiar. Hasta que la luz se hizo en su cabeza.

-Acaso eres tu?!-dijo señalándolo con el dedo. Normalmente es de mala educación señalar con el dedo pero estaba muy sorprendido como para acordarse.

-Tu? Quien es tu?-Yusuke estaba mas confundido que antes.

El tipo suspiro y se quito la gorra. Tenia pelo celeste como el cielo y una mancha rojo en la frente. Kurama y Yusuke abrieron grandes los ojos, el demonio arqueo la ceja.

Ese tipo era el que había estado en el torneo de Toguro, que había peleado con el demonio de fuego, pero aparte de eso no recordaban nada mas que el. Era tan hablador como una piedra. Y desde esa pelea no se había sabido nada mas de el. Así que era una sorpresa que hubiera aparecido ahora y con esa pinta.

El detective abrió grande la boca.-AAAAA!!! Si!!! Tu!!! El tipo ese raro con la cosa esa y lo otro.-vaya muestra de diversidad verbal ¬¬

-El miembro del equipo de Toguro Yusuke.-informo Kurama a otro chico.

-Si! el que tenia tipo Dark Vader o.o (Miko: XD) que hacia la cosa esa "SSSHHHH!"

Todos se le quedaron viendo O.oU.-Que? Que me miran? O.o

-No sabia que te gustara la guerra de las galaxias ò.ô-replico el pelirrojo.

-No es para tanto ù.uU

El peliceleste se había acercado el de ojos rojos que ya empezaba a sentirse avergonzado de los amigos que tenia.-Siempre son así o solo hoy:S

-No tienes idea ¬¬U

-Y como era que te llamabas?-retomo el tema Yusuke.-No me digas yo se! Lu? Li? Juas?... Pui? Lui?... a ya se: Puaj! (Miko: eso es un escupitajo Yuske u.u)

-Bui.-corrigió Hiei sin mucha gana mirando para otra parte.

-Si, mi nombre es Bui.-contesto el susodicho, que extrañamente se había animado por el echo de que el koorime hubiera recordado su nombre. Kurama noto esto, y no le gusto.

-Eh... y se puede saber que demonios haces aquí?-pregunto Hiei serio.

-Yo vine para verte a ti, Hiei.

-Para que?-se adelanto Kurama hostilmente. Hiei lo miro extrañado y se volvió al de pelos celeste.-Que acaso quieres pelear conmigo para saldar la batalla de aquella vez?

-No... es solo...-Bui titubeo un poco, miro al suelo. Hiei volvió a arquear la ceja, que le pasaba al idiota? Sorpresivamente este tomo su mano derecha entre las grandes de el.-Oye que te pasa?!!! Que te crees que eres?!!! Ò.ó

Los otros dos se tensaron creyendo que era un posible ataque contra su amigo.

-Yo solo vine aquí para decirte...

-Que? Dilo de una maldita vez antes de que me haga viejo.-se molesto Hiei, queriendo recuperar su mano.

Bui empezó a sonrojarse.-Yo solo quería pedirte que...

-... hn

-que... que te cases conmigo!-soltó en voz alta.

Hiei quedo sin habla. Y solo hubo silencio.

Continuara...

O.OU okey, ustedes entendieron, porque yo no o.o

Me encanto eso del cerdo volador y la gran estrella, me reía cuando lo escribía XD (que extraño sentido del humor tengo x0x)

Que extrañas parejas escojo para mi chiquitín n.n al principio se me ocurrió remotamente, pero me dio mas ánimos cuando encontré un doujinshi que pasaba algo parecido n0n y hasta me vi los dos capítulos de cuando peleaban en el torneo para inspirarme. Como los vi? Pues como buena fanática los grave en video, todos en los que aparecen mi lindo koorime (me da igual el resto ¬¬)

Bueno esto es todo, si quieren que siga ya saben, apretan ese botoncito de acá abajo que dice "Go", se acepta reviews anónimos. Y si no quieren pongan que esto es una porquería y yo sabré entender T.T

A, y el que me diga que dice el titulo del fic en español, yo le regalare un doujinshi de YuYu. Que tal? n0n

Bueno ahora si es todo, nos vemos.

Miko.


End file.
